the forgotten one
by theboomber
Summary: lincoln is end up with a car accident that lead him to a strange and mysterious city to find his family and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**_hello everyone, this time I will make a new fanfic that tells the story of Lincoln's adventure. not like my fanfic called incurable wound. I hope you all like my new fanfic. I warning you from the beginning, that my fanfic is raw translated from google translate and sometimes I use bing translator and for grammar fic it's very messy so apologize if this fic is messy. Thank you everyone._**

Chapter 1: accident

Who doesn't like vacation? everyone would love a vacation especially free. Yes, that is what is felt by large families in the royal woods, the louds family. Yes, this one family is very large with eleven children. Many people commented on this extended family because of their uniqueness. This extended family consists of ten daughters and one son. People think that being the only man in a family that is filled with women is definitely not suitable and will cause problems anywhere because of the very prominent conditions ranging from their sex and personality. but, the reality is not. They all looked very well with each other, the boys who were in the family were filled with women, name Lincoln loud. Lincoln is a good-hearted and well-meaning person, who is always looking for fun, and thinking about the well being of others. As the family nerd, Lincoln is an avid fancier of comic books, manga, video games, fantasy and science fiction stories, which are typical interests for a boy's age. He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually collaborating plans with a specific objective, most of them for his own benefits. His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference. When he goes too far, he will always find the solution even if that means making himself look like a fool, he is a very individual person with limited experience of teamwork in contrast to his sisters who cooperate as roommates, Lincoln is also very very accepting, compassionate and respectful person. But, every family must have their own problems.

On a beautiful spring weekend, this big family gets a free vacation to a very good and luxurious tourist place. Of course, with a large family owned by Lincoln they sometimes make trouble on the trip. Lincoln was very often treated differently by his sisters. Lincoln has five older sisters and five younger sisters who have unique characters. Under these circumstances, sometimes, he thought that he didn't fit into his family because he was the only boy in his family. he is often dragged into his sister's problems even though he has nothing to do with their problems. not only that, sometimes they also behave differently towards him but, Lincoln has many beautiful memories with them all. lincoln never hates them right now but, what about in the future ?.

The louds decided to go on vacation to a vacation destination. Not only the louds, but Clyde is invited by the Louds. Because Clyde joined, Lincoln have some friends on his vacation. Clyde's presence doesn't change anything because, Clyde is close to all members of the Louds. They get a free vacation to a luxurious vacation place that contain with various exciting rides. At night on the way to the place, The louds fall asleep except lincoln, clyde, and rita. was driving while lincoln and clyde, they talked about a new child named Stella in their school. "Hey Lincoln, are you still angry with your family?" Clyde said in a low voice. Clyde said that because, when in the rest area, Lincoln had argued with his family. lincoln argued with his family because of the behavior of his family that could not be controlled especially lola. According to Lincoln, both of his parents did not provide the role of parents which should be given to their own family. throughout the trip, his sisters were very noisy and chaotic. They also often blame Lincoln for what they do even though Lincoln has nothing to do with the problems they make. Until the time lincoln could not stand this emotion he said to his family.

 ** _in the rest area_**

"Can you at least act like a normal person ?! I say this because your attitude can't be controlled and very chaotic. You always make a problem everywhere and don't want to responsible for what you did. You always drag me in your trouble, even though, I have nothing to do with your problems. Can you at least * WHAM * ". Lori pucnh lincoln and his nose bleeds. All of his family members saw this all with angry expressions. "Who do you think you are? this is our vacation, so don't ever screw it up lincoln. everything will be fine if you are not here. Get in the car NOW! "Lori said to Lincoln. his parents only saw this all with angry expressions. In Lincoln's mind, they would agree with lori. If Lincoln doesn't exist with them, everything will be fine.

 ** _Present time_**

"You know Clyde, I don't care about that. I have said what I want to say. If they don't realize this at all, it's up to them. "With that, Lincoln ended all their conversations. when they want to sleep, they see a foggy city. With an instant, Lincoln and Clyde could not sleep because the fog made them afraid. "WATCH OUT!" Shouted Rita, pointing to the electric pole. loses control and hits the pole and their car falls into a cliff.

"AHHHH!" Lincoln woke up and saw vanzilla being destroyed and he began to panic. "Mom, dad, lori, leni, luna, luan, lynn, lucy, lana, lola, lisa, lily, ARE YOU GUYS ?!" lincoln said frantically. Lincoln looked for them everywhere but he did not find them. lincoln saw a big wound on his knee. Lincoln only saw himself surrounded by thick fog and dead trees just as he was now deserted, alone and in pain that was felt by Lincoln now. He just cried because he was alone in a strange place filled with thick fog.

not long after that, Lincoln saw a city covered in thick fog."Hmm? maybe they are in there. Wait for me everyone. "after that, Lincoln decided to go to quiet hill to find his family and his friends. the name of the city is very strange but Lincoln has no choice. And Lincoln's journey in this strange city began.

 ** _To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : lost consciousness**

Lincoln walked just keep walk and walk without seeing directions. He just followed the road and hoped that this road would lead him to the city he want. Of course, for an 11-year-old boy, being alone and walking to a city he didn't know was very dangerous. Lincoln thought of turning around but he had to find his family even though it was very risky. With the condition with Lincoln's knee being injured, Lincoln walked limping. The more lincoln walked along the road, the fog grew thicker and the environment became drier. In the middle of road, lincoln felt like giving up leaning on the tree near him. he is hungry, thirsty, sick and alone without his family and friends. "If only I hadn't in this trip, maybe none of this would have happened." Lincoln said, looking at the thick fog that covered the scenery or the surrounding environment. Lincoln felt that his presence in his family only added more burden. He is not smart, does not have the ability to stand out like his sister and he often makes trouble. Lincoln never experienced depression or anything like that. Depression can lead someone to an improper path even death because of that, the role of the family is very important in this life but Lincoln doesn't feel that. Lincoln had never experienced depression or anything like that but, with the present situation like this, Lincoln had suffered severe depression. Not long after that, Lincoln saw a large billboard playing a short video about a beautiful family. Lincoln only saw the billboard with a sad expression because what he saw in the video didn't happen at all in real life. "Whatever happens, you cannot leave your family. Do you want to be successful and live happily life? everything started from a beautiful family. problems will always occur in the family but the light of family happiness will not fade. " Lincoln heard those words from the short video on the big billboard. Those words motivated Lincoln not to give up looking for his family. half an hour passed, lincoln decided to continue his journey.

In the middle of the road, Lincoln saw a large backpack filled with items that were very useful for Lincoln. Lincoln wanted to take the backpack but he saw a sheet of paper in the backpack that was written "please do not take my bag. It's for my sister". Lincoln is a child who has a golden heart and he always wants to help people around him without expecting anything in return. Lincoln decided not to take the backpack and leave the backpack in its original position. Lincoln saw medikit that could heal his knees but he had no choice. Even though his condition is very cricital, he doesn't want to take someone's belongings. His stomach was rumbling, his lips were drying and his injured knee worsened his travel condition.

"BINGO!" Lincoln saw a gas station that seemed unused. lincoln feels like in the walking dead. He must find food, medicine and things that are very useful for him. Lincoln must ensure that the gas station is uninhabited or unused. Lincoln decided to enter the gas station and check if there was someone at this gas station. "Hello, is there anyone here? Hello! Is there anyone here!". Lincoln only gets silence, which means the gas station is safe. Lincoln decided to look for a medicine box to heal his knee. Twenty minutes at the unused gas station, Lincoln find a food, drinks, medicines he needs along the way. he also found some clothes he needed too. He did not realize that at this gas station there were shops that sold military equipment. He found a lot of equipment that he really needed there. Lincoln thinks is this too much? but, with this condition he must prepare himself for anything that happens in the future.

He decided to exchange all of his clothes with the clothes in the military equipment shop. he exchanged his torn pants with a black waterproof cargo army pants, white t-shirt, a black bulletproof tactical vest and weapon holster on his leg . Lincoln look in the mirror temporarily to see his appearance. "Wow ... cool." Said Lincoln with a surprised expression. Lincoln is like being an army on TV and in the videogame he plays but now is not the time to have fun. With all these equipments, Lincoln felt that this was all too heavy but Lincoln could adapt to all this. he also takes a machete for self defense if something is not expected come to him. in the end, he came out of the gas station with the appearance of being an army with a full body armor. He also found a backpack that was suitable for him to carry everywhere. Lincoln continued his journey to this strange city. he doesn't need to worry about hunger, thirst or something like that. He had taken some of the food, drinks and medicines he needed along the journey.

In the middle of the street, Lincoln saw a house that was on fire and heard the scream of a child from inside the house. Lincoln decided to enter the burned house. The moment he entered the house, Lincoln saw a little girl who looked like Lucy with burns all over her body and a strange picture on the floor that seemed to be drawn with blood. lincoln decided to help this little girl. lincoln came out safely. "Hey are you okay? Somebody help me ? someone please...help...me… "* blam *. Lincoln fell unconscious.

 ** _To be continued_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : the almard hospital

"Where am I ? "Lincoln saw him in a dark room and he saw a silhouette that resembled his family and his friends. "Lori, leni, luna, luan, lyyn, lucy, lola, lana, lisa,lily mom, dad, clyde? is that you guys? "Lincoln just got silent from them. "Everyone, it 's me lincoln." He ran to the shadow but the more he ran the farther the shadow move who he considered as a person he was looking for. He continued and continued to run to the shadow but, the shadow kept away and Lincoln kept running while crying. "Everyone, * sniff * please come back to me!". when lincoln ran he saw the shadow of his family falling into a big hole. Lincoln decided to jump into the big hole. And.

"HAAAA! ... it's just a dream" Lincoln awake and it turned out that it was all just a dream. He was confused because he woke up in a park chair near the bus stop. he looked around him was only fog and snow all around him. "Hmm. I think I'm already in quiet hill, Lincoln saw a map of the city quiet hill. He took the map and saw many locations and buildings in this city. this city looks very quiet. Looks like this city is no longer inhabited or something. "I think I should go to the almard hospital. Maybe they are in there. "Lincoln decided to go to the almard hospital on the city map he had." I hope that little girl is in there to. "Lincoln also hoped that the little girl he found in the burned house is save in there. With all this, he began his adventure to find the people he was looking for. In the middle of the road, Lincoln saw many buildings but, it seemed there were no people or civilian in all of these buildings because Lincoln had shouted in hopes that someone would come to him but all he got was silence. Not long after, he found a handgun.

For an eleven-year-old boy carrying weapons everywhere, of course it is not safe and not allowed. But Lincoln saw blood scattering on the street. He immediately remembered the moment where he and his grandfather learned to hunt a deer with a rifle. His grandfather also taught him how to shoot weapons properly and how to reload weapons. Lincoln and pop pop used to practice shooting at the shooting practice site. After remembering the moment it turned out, what he did at that time was not in vain because he could use the knowledge about weapons he had. Lincoln decided to take the weapon and luckily he got some ammunition for this gun. he tried to follow the blood that led him to a small alley. "oh my god" lincoln saw someone who was the same age as him who had a wound all over her body. she just leaned on the wall while coughing up blood. "Hey, hang on. I'm gonna save you im ... "when lincoln wanted to treat the little girl she was dead and he was too late. lincoln just stayed there because he didn't know what to do. Luckily, the almard hospital is close to him. lincoln decided to enter the hospital to help the little girl in the alley might be saved.

When he entered the hospital, this hospital had no nurses or security or people. This hospital is very quiet. Not long after that, Lincoln saw someone who looked like this hospital doctor coming out. "Excuse me sir, there is a little girl who was badly injured there." then you lead me to this little girl. "When lincoln came to the alley where the little girl was, the little girl was gone and there was no trace of blood or anything. "Please do not play with me okay ?" "No, I'm serious, there's are little girl who are badly injured and and ...". "And?" Lincoln can't say much because, the little girl isn't there. someone took her. "excuse me sir, do you see my family? we had a car accident I thought they were here "." hmm we didn't get some new patients here. Maybe you can ask the nurse here. Excuse me, kid, I have a very important business. "after that the doctor left Lincoln in the lobby of the hospital. Lincoln couldn't just to sit and wait for the nurse to come. So, he decided to find a nurse with himself. he took the map of this hospital and he decided to go to the nurse's canteen room maybe he could find some nurse in there. The nurse's canteen room is on the 2nd floor so he decides to go to the 2nd floor and go to the nurse's canteen room based on the map of the hospital he got. When he headed to the nurse's canteen room, the atmosphere in this building was very different and he felt something strange would come to him. because the lights on this floor weren't too bright, Lincoln decided to use a flashlight in his vest. when he arrived at the nurse's canteen room, the door was locked which resulted in him having no choice to go back to the lobby and wait for the nurse to come to him. "hmm this mirror is weird." Lincoln looked at the mirror which showed something strange. In the mirror he saw that the room he passed was filled with some blood and darker than the room in which Lincoln lived today. he decided to touch the mirror "ARGH ! ... what the hell?" Lincoln looked at the mirror and now in the mirror, the room was very similar to the room he had occupied before.

He looked back at the map of the hospital he had taken and the map changed to **_anotherworld_** map. Lincon was very scared because the entire hospital room turned dark and a lot of blood stuck to the wall. He can only be quiet like a child. "Forgive me. WAH! "Lincoln saw someone carrying a knife trying to stab him. this person is faceless and walks slowly towards Lincoln. lincoln took out his gun and decided to threaten this freak. "Hey. I have a gun I asking you to step away from me. "This strange person still walked to Lincoln and tried to stab Lincoln with a knife. Lincoln managed to avoid his attack, Lincoln had no choice to shoot this person. * DUAR * lincoln had shot this guy in the head and Lincoln had confirmed that this strange person was dead. Lincoln tried to find a way out of this place but the elevator door was locked which resulted in Lincoln having to find another way. He found a box filled with blood inside it with a key with the hanger that was written "hospital shop room".

In the middle of his journey to the hospital shop room, Lincoln met many strange people he met along the way. these people is faceless. They use weapons starting from knives, crowbars and spears. Lincoln must fight them all with all his strength. when he arrived at the hospital shop room, Lincoln managed to open the door of the room and saw a smartphone box covered in blood. Lincoln saw the shadow of a girl similar to lori crying on the smartphone box. Not long after that the shadow disappeared and Lincoln decided to open the smartphone box. The box contains the key to the nurse's canteen room. When he went to the nurse canteen room, the room was covered with iron and Lincoln again saw the mirror he was touching. Lincoln thought he could move to the real world from anotherworld. Lincoln decided to do it and according to his thought. he can move the world by touching the mirror around him.

When he returned to the real world, the hospital room that was previously dark and filled with blood, now it was normal. he decided to go to the canteen's room to find a nurse to ask if his family was here or not. When lincoln was already in the nurse's canteen room, Lincoln saw another strange shadow describing lori. The shadow was crying on the chair. Suddenly Lincoln was very dizzy and there were women trying to attack Lincoln but this time it was different, this woman had a special weapon. This woman wears a spear with a longer blade. Lincoln had run out of ammunition so he attacked this woman with a crowbar. Lincoln was never experienced in executing people but with the current condition Lincoln can do it all for self defense. Lincoln had a very difficult fight from previous freaks. Lincoln is like fighting a boss in a game. Lincoln attacked this strange woman by hitting her with a crowbar. When this strange woman weakens, Lincoln hooked the crowbar in her neck then pulls it back and destroying her neck. After that, this monster died and he got a cubic with a strange picture. Lincoln saw the little girl he saved. "Hey you alive. Are you okay? what ... is ... your ... name? * blam * "lincoln heard a strange sound on his head and he fell lost consciousness.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Alright everyone. Thank you for reading my fic. Please give a review of my fic I love to reading them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : this city is strange**

"I was at this place before." Lincoln saw himself in a black room like before. He was confused about what was happening to him. he saw strange people attacking him. he calls them faceless monsters because they are faceless. Lincoln thought whether their family was here or not but he often saw a silhouette that were similar to his family. he saw a shadow like lori crying in the hospital. Lincoln thought that this city is very strange, starting from the monster that attacked him, the shadow that looked like his family, the injured little girl just disappeared and twisted world called anotherworld. Anotherworld was very different from the real world, Lincoln saw anotherworld like a dark torture place, filled with blood, dead bodies and some very complicated puzzles for him. The first time Lincoln saw this world, Lincoln often vomited many times but over the time he could adapt to a place like this. he will not go home before he finds what he wants, and that is finding his family and his friends. In this dark room, Lincoln saw the little girl he saved from a burning house and he also met this little girl after fighting a monster that was against him. he did not realize that from all the shadows that were like his family there was one missing that was a shadow that look like lori. Lincoln didn't know what was happening now.

"HAH! ... again just a dream." This time, Lincoln woke up in a chair in the hospital lobby. He woke up in the real world. Lincoln looked panicked because he didn't know whether he was paranoid or not, because he was fighting the monsters and suddenly he woke up in a different place. Lincoln began to sweat with fear because of everything that had happened to him. he did not see the nurse or whatever came to him. he decided to go to the police station in the city. he opened a map of this mysterious city and marked the next place, quiet hill police station. He saw that none of his belongings were missing but, he got cubic with the strange image he got after he fought the female monster he defeated before. "Okay. I'll go to the police station. "

Lincoln walked to the police station but when he wanted to go to the police station, the road connecting from the almard hospital to the police station was collapse. Lincoln wondered why the roads in the city were cut off, such as bombs or explosions, which caused some access to the city to be cut off. Lincoln could not stay silent forever, he decided to look for a building that could connect him to the police station. He marked several roads that could not be passed with a red marker on the map he got. "I have to go past the butcher shop near the police station so I can walk to the police station through the alley in the butcher shop." Lincoln saw a butcher shop that could connect his way to the police station by passing the alley at the butcher shop. And from the map he has, the butcher shop has a small alley that can connect him to the police station. When he entered the butcher shop he made it to the back door of the butcher shop but the door was boarded up with a woods. Luckily there is a fire axe that is often used by firefighter to open doors that cannot be opened. Lincoln managed to open the door by smashing the wood that closed the door. The moment he opened the door he saw the old man running scared and he avoided Lincoln. "Son, save yourself!" Said the old man who ran past Lincoln.

From here, Lincoln is convinced that what he has faced all this time is real. Therefore, Lincoln must go to the police station as soon as possible to report this to the authorities. "Argh!" In the middle of the road, Lincoln was stopped by a dog that had crushed face and white eyes. Luckily Lincoln has a fire axe that he can use to kill this dog. after killing the dog that had a very monstrous , he made it to the police station and just like in the almard hospital, no one was here. Suddenly Lincoln saw a shadow similar to both his parents and Clyde. This shadow is crying in a chair. When Lincoln touched the shadow he saw like both his parents and Clyde, their shadow walked straight through the door of the staff and Lincoln saw something on the table that was the writing made from blood saying "go to room B12". Lincoln was confused by all this he didn't know what room it was. He decided to look for a quiet hill police station map and look for room B12. "This city is strange." And Lincoln's strange adventure began again.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Alrigh everyone thank you for reading my fic. A quiet hill is inspired by silent hill. I know the name have a same meaning but I just want to make my version. Hope you like my fic. If any of yall want to give me an idea, feel free to tell it. As always thank you for reading my fic and pardon me if this fic is a mess.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : quiet hill police station arc part 1

Lincoln decided to go to room B12 to find out what is in the room. He saw the shadow of his parents and Clyde ran into a room that can not be entered by Lincoln. Maybe the shadow will lead him to room B12. However, Lincoln did not know where the room was, so he decided to look for a map of this police station. No one in the police station so, Lincoln entered the staff room nearby the lobby. When lincoln came in, he didn't see any police officer here and this room was very dark. Lincoln wondered why the buildings in this city were so dark. Is there electricity damage in here? Or anything ?. Lincoln couldn't think of the problem, the most important thing was getting a map of this police station. When he searched the map in the staff room, he looked at the blackboard with a strange symbol. This strange symbol is in the form of a box with a circle in the box. Lincoln remembers that this strange symbol esd in cubic he got at the hospital. However, Lincoln only get a half of the picture. He finally believes that all this is not a dream. In the end, he got the map he was looking for in the police chief room. When he took the map, he saw a sheet of paper falling.

 **"For all of you, go away from this city. This city has a very creepy dark side. Lots of people disappear in this city and cases like they see a room filled with blood and corpses. We police officer are overwhelmed by all this. We thought they were just exhausted or something but that was all real. The monsters out there are real. We try to report this to headquarters that are outside the city but, they coming here and destroy everything. I know that this is the end of my life. For those of you who see this message, I suggest you to leave this city as soon as possible. For your self defense, take my weapon. I put it in a safe box under my desk. My safe box code is** ** _11453_** **. Good luck everyone. "**

Lincoln was surprised, he was not the only person who felt this. All the civillian of this city is feeling it too. Monsters of spiritual things and others. Now Lincoln understands why this city is uninhabited and very quiet. Lincoln paused for a moment was this the right decision? Does he have to follow the words written on the sheets he found? Does he have to leave his family and friends? . He leaned himself and only looked at the blinking lights. *** BRAK *** with an instant Lincoln was shocked and saw a girl same age as him. "Hey, are you okay?" Said Lincoln to the girl.

"WAAA ! Don't hurt me".

"calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. "

After that, this girl became more calm and not panic anymore. This girl has short, messy hair, torn clothes that seem to be exposed to sharp objects and cuts everywhere.

"Hey what happened to you? Why are you like getting hit by a car? "Said Lincoln with a worried expression.

"I've just been attacked by monsters and some faceless people. Did you see all of that? "Said the girl.

"Yes, I also see it. Do you also experience where all the rooms around you turns into a more sinister place? "Said Lincoln.

"Yes, I also experienced it. What happened to this city? "

"I do not know. My name is Lincoln loud, what's your name? "

"My name is Adelia Pingrey."

"Wait a minute, pingrey? That means you are Carol's family right? "

"Yes, right, she is my big sister. Wait a minute, where do you know my sister? "

"Your sister is a schoolmate of my big sister and your sister is often come to my house. By the way, why are you here adelia? "

"I'm looking for my family Lincoln. we just got home from our holiday and boom I woke up in this city. By the way, where is everyone in this city? it looks like all the buildings in this city are uninhabited. Then what are you doing in this place? "Said Adelia in a serious tone.

"I also look for my family in this city. we are on our way to vacation and we have an accident. I woke up and saw that my family was not with me. Then I saw the sign of this city and at that time I decided to go to this city to look for my family. "Lincoln said with a serious tone too.

"Then how do you believe that they are in this strange city?"

"I don't know adel. But, I can't leave them. maybe they are in here. Take this medicine box and treat your wounds. I also have some clothes that might fit your size. Your clothes are shredded, "said Lincoln, offering his things to the adelia pingrey. Lincoln gave a white t-shirt, an orange jacket and some medicines. adelia had wounds all over her body but the wound was not too worrying so lincoln didn't need special medicines for her.

"Thank you Lincoln. what are you going to do now? "

"I'm going to room B12 on the 3rd floor. What about you?"

"I will leave this city."

"I think it's better for you to come with me because you don't know what will happen out there and it's very dangerous out there." Lincoln said with a serious tone. Lincoln offers this because, he can't leave her out there alone. With the incident of the little girl he found in a small alley that suddenly disappeared, the feeling of Lincoln to protect her become more higher.

"No Lincoln, thank you for your offer. I can take care of myself. You're a good man Lincoln. "Adelia said to Lincoln.

"Well then, take this walkie talkie. if you need help call me on this walkie talkie. I'm just worried about you. "

"Thank you Lincoln. you're a good person. Take care of yourself. "Adelia said when she came out of this police station.

Lincoln felt that he should be more manly and decided to protect her but she don't want it and Lincoln could not fight against her. Lincoln hopes that his new friend will not die or be in any trouble. Lincoln had given a walkie talkie to his new friend, so she could contact Lincoln if she needed help. Lincoln looked at the map of the police station he got, room B12 was on the 3rd floor and next to room b11. It seems like this is the floor for interrogation room. Lincoln not forget to open the safe box under the table where he found a sheet of paper he had read before. when lincoln opened the safe box, Lincoln found a strange cubic similar to the one he had, this cubic had a different image from the other cubic. Lincoln remembers that there is a strange picture that describes a symbol like this cubic. Lincoln also found a shotgun and some ammunition for his weapon. After that, Lincoln went out to go to room B12 and he don't want use the elevator because the electricity in this building is down which resulted Lincoln having to go to the 3nd floor with an emergency staircase. When Lincoln arrived at the 3nd floor door, the door seemed to be locked from the other side. Lincoln remembers that there were many locked doors in the almard hospital from the other side, but when Lincoln entered the otherworld, many of the doors that had been locked were opened. That way, Lincoln decided to look for a mirror and move to a scary terrible world. Lincoln decided to go to the bathroom to use the mirror in there. During his trip to the bathroom of the quiet hill police station, Lincoln did not face anyone. Arriving in the bathroom Lincoln saw anotherworld in the mirror and Lincoln's adventure in the strange world began again.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Hello everyone, I hope you like my fic and leave a review of my fic I love to read it. Have a nice day**


End file.
